The invention relates generally to protection monitoring systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for advanced alarm systems and/or protection monitoring systems.
Certain remote and/or on-site monitoring of industrial machinery, such as turbines, generators, motors, and so forth, may include receiving and responding to a number of protection alarms and/or alarm alerts. One or more protection monitoring instrumentation and/or or other protection monitoring devices may include user configurable functions that may allow a plant operator, field technician, or instrumentation engineer, for example, to disable or temporarily suspend one or more of the prescribed protection functions and/or operational setpoints of the protection monitoring devices. However, if the prescribed protection functions and/or operational setpoints are not promptly and systematically reengaged, the industrial machinery (e.g., turbines, generators, motors, and so forth) may be susceptible to operating under adverse conditions without the protection monitoring devices providing any alarm alerts or other electronic notifications to plant maintenance and/or safety personnel. It may be useful to provide more advanced alarm systems and/or protection monitoring systems.